REALM
REALM is a Madness Combat tribute made by Kelzad Oox. It is notable among other Madness Combat tribute animations for having a plot that ties in to the lore of the Madness Combat series, as well as excellent, if slower-placed at first, animation. The series' backstory was detailed in a prequel post by Kelzad called "REALM: Deterioration". Though events from the Madness Combat series are referenced, none of the main characters ever make an actual appearance, save for a brief glimpse in episode 1 of the Auditor when he explodes in Madness Combat 10. This suggests that the first episode takes place concurrently with Madness Combat 10, while all the other animations take place afterwards. The series currently contains five main episodes, one incident and a written story. Characters Kelzad Oox The main protagonist of the series, an A.T.P. soldier created by scientist Zalmamdar Oox from his own genetic sample. At the start of the first episode Kelzad is freed from his tube when the tube of his fellow grunt Yeelon Mekyr explodes. Kelzad then teams up with Yeelon to escape Zalmamdar's base, the Science Tower. At the end of the episode, Yeelon slices half his head off after going crazy. He is revived next episode, with his head being reattached by a metal band with a single green eyepiece for him to see out of. He attempts to escape again but winds up teaming up with Zalmamdar Oox after recognizing Yeelon as the greater threat and receives the Charger, an electric weapon that can be assembled as a pair of nunchucks, a sword or dual daggers, from the scientist in order to battle with Yeelon. Yeelon Mekyr The deuteragonist-turned-main antagonist of the series. He was originally a Grunt named August Huffman who was detained due to having psychosis and was incorporated by Zalmamdar into his A.T.P. project. Later, he escapes after his tank explodes, freeing him and Kelzad. Over the course of the first episode, Yeelon develops dark and mysterious powers, signified by him turning a darker shade of grey, eventually being overhwelmed by them and cutting off half of Kelzad's head before flying off in a cloud of dark fire. In the following episodes Yeelon launches an attack on the Science Tower to kill Kelzad. It is later revealed that Yeelon is actually possessed by Sokar, a rogue Employer seeking to take control of Nevada for himself. Eventually, Sokar does claim Nevada, signified by the sky turning purple. Zalmamdar Oox A scientist for the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton and the co-owner of Project Nexus who plots to overthrow the Auditor and the Employers, aware of how they have imprisoned "the High" and stolen its powers. To this end he created Kelzad Oox from his own DNA and invented the Charger, a weapon capable of harming the Employers. He also incorporated Yeelon Mekyr into his project due to Yeelon being possessed by an Employer in hopes of studying him. He serves as the antagonist for the first episode and a tritagonist for the rest of the series. His has a cybernetic left hand, due to him cutting his original to use it as a sample for his cloning project. The Employers A pantheon of dark entities who control the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton and Project Nexus from the shadows. They were originally servants of the High until they betrayed it and stole its powers to become gods. Several are named after Egyptian deities, such as Ra and Osiris. The Auditor is one of them, but it is unknown if he has an Egyptian deity name and what it is. Sokar was originally an Employer, but he was cast out for an unknown reason. Sokar is also the name of a minor egyptian deity, an alternate spelling of Seker. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes